Saxon Farm
Overview The owners of this farm have moved on and have sold it to you. This is your biggest challenge yet - can you sow the seeds of success, nurture the greatest Wildlife Park ever and harvest the rewards? Saxon Farm is the 12th and final scenario in the Wild! expansion pack for RollerCoaster Tycoon 3. It is unlocked by completing the Tycoon objectives on all preceding scenarios. Pre-Built Attractions None Pre-Built Shops/Stalls *Donut 1 (Donut) *Information 1 (Information) *Toilets 1 (Toilets) Objectives Apprentice * Minimum park value $30,000.00 * Total monthly viewing gallery income: $400.00 * Total monthly ride income: $200.00 *Reward: Small amount of cash ($1,000.00) Entrepreneur * Minimum park value $80,000.00 * Total monthly viewing gallery income: $1,600.00 * Total monthly ride income: $1,200.00 *Reward: Park rating boost Tycoon * Minimum park value $130,000.00 * Total monthly viewing gallery income: $2,800.00 * Total monthly ride income: $2,200.00 *Reward: Racing Demon (Splitting Coaster) Attractions Available *Air Powered Coaster *Bobsleigh *Coasterball *Compact Inverted Coaster *Corkscrew Coaster *Dingy Slide *Dizzy Dropper *Drifting Coaster *Extended Coaster *Floorless Roller Coaster *Flying Coaster *Flying Turns *Giga Coaster *Heartline Coaster *Hyper Coaster *Hyper Twister Coaster *Inverted Coaster *Inverted Hairpin Coaster *Inverted Impulse Coaster *Inverted Shuttle Coaster *Inverted Vertical Shuttle *Inverted Wild Mouse *Junior Coaster *Lay Down Roller Coaster *LIM Launched Coaster *Looping Roller Coaster *Log Flume *Mine Ride *Mine Train Coaster *Mini Coaster *Mini Suspended Coaster *Mini Suspended Flying Coaster *Multidimension Coaster *Pipeline Coaster *Rafts *Reverse Freefall Coaster *Reverser Coaster *River Rapids *Robotic Coaster *Rotating Tower Coaster *Side Friction Coaster *Spinning Steel *Spinning Wild Mouse *Spiral Coaster *Splash Boats *Splitting Coaster *Standup Coaster *Standup Twister Coaster *StrataCoaster *Suspended Swinging Coaster *Towering Coaster *Twister Coaster *Vertical Drop Coaster *Virginia Reel *Water Coaster *Wild Mouse Coaster *Wooden Coaster *Wooden Wild Mine *Wooden Wild Mouse Researched Available *Buffalo Roundabout *Dinosaur-Go-Around *Floundering Ferry *Flying Saucers ride *Merry-Go-Round *Monster Ride *Odyssey Ride *Snake Helter-skelter *Spiral slide *Tea Cups Ride Researched Available *Barn Stormer *Bucking Bull *Chairswing *Claw of Doom *Double Swinging Inverter *Enterprise *Flying Carpet *Gallows Swing *Gravitron *Insanity *Lasso *Launched FreeFall *Loop the Loop *Loop-o-Plane *Mine Drop Ride *Motion Simulator *Phoenix Twister *Pirate Ship *Robot Arm *Roll-O-Plane *RotoDrop *Rotor *Rotovator *Roundup Ride *Sky Sling *Sky Swat *Sky Wheel *Spider Top Spinner *Swinging Inverter Ship *Tagada *Thunder Bobs *TNT Vortex *Top Spin *Top Spinner *Top Star *Topple Tower *Twirler *Twister *Whirling Dervish *Zipper Researched Available *Bumper Boats *Canoes *Jet Skis *Mini Sub *Rowing Boats *Swan Boats *Water Tricycles Researched Available *3D Cinema *Circus *Crazy Golf *Dodgems *Ferris Wheel *Ghost House Ride *Giant Ferris Wheel *House of Fun *Insect House *Kara Oki concert *Laser Battle *Lion Show *Mirror Maze *Planetarium *Reptile & Amphibian House *Space Arcade *Space Rings *Spooky Wheel *Tiger Show *Trampoline *Western Wheel *Wild West show *Zero G trampoline Researched Available *Air Boat *Chairlift *Elephant Transport *Elevator *Mini Railway *Monorail *Paddle Steamer *Safari Train *Safari Transport *Suspended Monorail Trains *Trams Researched Available None Researched Available *Car *Cheshire Cats *Double Deck Observation Tower *Ghost Train *Go-Karts *Haunted Hotel *Mini Helicopters *Monster Trucks *Motorbike Races *Observation Tower *Quad Bike *Soap Box Derby Cars *Squeaky Cycles *Steeple Chase *Vintage Cars Researched Food Stalls Available *Bison Burgers *Burgers *Chicken *Cotton Candy *Dino Burger *Donut *Fries *Golden Nugget Candy *Hot Dogs *Ice Cream *Moorish Kebabs *Pizzeria *Pretzels *Pumpkin Pies *Sandwiches *Steakhouse *Toffee Apples *Turkish Delight Researched Drink Stalls Available *Coconut Drinks *Coffee *Croctails Tropical Juices *Drinks *Hot Cocoa *Lemonade *Rocket Boost Cantina *Root Beer *Space Shakes *Spooky Shakes Researched Souvenir Stalls Available *Accessories *Balloons *Beanie Hats *Crocodile Balloons *Custom stall *Castom stall with billboard *Custom stall with billboards *Custom stall with rotating billboard *Cutlasses *Dino Mask *Indian Feather *Novelty T-shirts *Parrot Balloons *Pirate Hats *Raccoon Hats *Safari Hats *Safari toys *Sheriff Balloons *Shield and Spear *Souvenir *Space Hats *Spooky Hats *Spooky Jokes *Stripy T-shirts *UFO Balloons *Western Hats *Witches Hats Researched Facilities Available *A.T.M. *First Aid *Information *Toilets *Umbrellas Researched Available Scenery *Trees *Shrubs and Bushes *Gardens *Path Items *Fences and Walls Researched Scenery Other Notes Category:Scenario Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 Scenario Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon 3